


Кевин ни в чем не виноват

by koganemushi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Хотя нет, Кевин сам во всем виноват.;-)





	Кевин ни в чем не виноват

Свой монолог Кевин репетировал всю дорогу. Не то, чтобы он чего-то боялся, уж трусом он точно никогда не был, но от предстоящего разговора зависело слишком многое. С самого момента знакомства у них с Гарсией все шло насколько хорошо, насколько это вообще возможно. Может, они и не совпадали во всем до мелочей, но идеально дополняли друг друга, как две части одного кода. И Кевин не хотел, чтобы это менялось, но... Когда он впервые увидел рядом с ней мускулистого темнокожего парня с ослепительной улыбкой, он сразу почувствовал неладное. Кевин стал замечать, что Гарсия упоминает Дерека Моргана в разговорах не только на работе, но и дома. Тот факт, что она регулярно говорила и о других своих коллегах, ничего не менял. Предположения, одно нелепее другого, появлялись, стоило только увидеть их вместе. Слишком ласково этот Морган обнимал Гарсию, слишком радостно она улыбалась ему. А их разговоры по телефону! Они просто сводили Кевина с ума. Да он почти превратился в настоящего параноика! Разумеется, он ничего не спросил напрямик. В ФБР он работает или где?! Для начала Кевин провел свое собственное расследование, однако результаты его не обрадовали. Помимо всего прочего специальный агент Дерек Морган был холост, преподавал рукопашный бой у курсантов, а в колледже серьезно занимался спортом. Ну конечно, откуда еще у него мог взяться такой пресс? Собственный живот все никак не хотел убираться под ремень джинсов, и Кевин целый вечер провел у зеркала, даже попробовал покачать пресс, но только заработал колотье вбоку и одышку.   
На следующее утро он все-таки не выдержал и, как ему казалось, ненавязчиво завел разговор о коллегах Гарсии. Разумеется, та раскусила его в два счета.   
\- Морган уже давно встречается с одним человеком. У них все серьезно, можешь не волноваться, - ухмыльнулась она, чмокнув Кевина в щеку. Однако спокойствия это не прибавило, потому что любые подробности она сообщать отказалась. Словно это какой-то секрет. А какой секрет может быть в том, чтобы встречаться девушкой? Даже об их с Гарсией отношениях, противоречащих правилам ФБР, знали довольно многие. В том числе и пресловутый Морган. Поэтому тем же вечером Кевин направился прямиком к нему домой, чтобы выяснить все раз и навсегда. И вот теперь он стоял на пороге и в сотый раз мысленно проговаривал заготовленные слова. 

Однако все случилось не так, как он рассчитывал. Морган открыл дверь практичеки сразу после звонка.   
\- Что-нибудь с Гарсией? - встревоженно спросил он, как только понял, кто перед ним.   
\- Нет, с ней все в порядке, - что ж, Морган первый заговорил о ней, тем лучше. - Но о ней я и хотел поговорить.  
Кевин уже было собрался перейти к основной части своей речи, но тут его взгляд упал на вешалку, и внезапно все стало на свои места. Фиолетовый шарф, зеленый вельветовый пиджак, синяя куртка, еще один пиджак, старомодная вязана кофта - все это совершенно точно не принадлежало Моргану. И Кевин мог поклясться, что уже видел всю эту одежду на другом человеке. Теперь он вспомнил, Гарсия не раз упоминала о докторе Спенсере Риде. А ведь она не сказала, что Морган встречается с девушкой. Вот и отношения, которые надо скрывать в Бюро буквально ото всех.   
\- Боже, какой я кретин, - простонал Кевин, не в силах поднять взгляда на Моргана, настолько был смущен. - Я-то думал, что вы с Гарсией, а вы с... То есть, я хотел сказать, что никому ничего не скажу, клянусь! Но я и подумать не мог... То есть, я думал, но совсем не то. Но какой же я идиот!  
\- Бывает, - хмыкнул Морган, и Кевин наконец решился взглянуть ему в глаза. Тот стоял с задумчивой полуулыбкой на лице, а потом внезапно приоткрыл дверь шире. - Не хочешь зайти?  
Кевин не хотел. Он был слишком смущен, но в сложившейся ситуации посчитал невежливым отказываться. Да и Морган, кажется, убивать его не собирался.

***  
Услышав знакомую мелодия звонка, Гарсия встревожилась, зачем Риду звонить ей в такое время? Только бы ничего не случилось.   
\- Слушаю тебя, мой юный гений.  
\- Гарсия? - донесся до нее приглушенный голос Рида. - Прости, что вынужден потревожить тебя так поздно, но не могла бы ты приехать к нам. Это касается Кевина.  
\- Только не говори мне, что он решил поговорить с Морганом? О Боже, я же сказала этому ревнивцу, что между нами ничего нет!  
\- Кажется, именно за этим Кевин и приехал.  
\- Рид, ты меня пугаешь. Что у вас там происходит? Все в порядке?   
\- Даже более чем, - нервно хмыкнул тот. - Приезжай и сама все увидишь.

Получасом позже она уже была на месте. Доносившиеся из гостиной голоса Гарсия услышала сразу, как только Рид открыл дверь.  
\- Извини, - пробормотал он вместо приветствия.  
За что он извинялся, Гарсия поняла очень быстро. В гостиной ее встретили очень пьяные и очень веселые Кевин и Морган. 

\- Что здесь творится?  
\- Гарсия! - при виде нее Кевин попытался вскочить с кресла, в котором сидел, но тут же повалился обратно. - Я только что рассказывал Дереку, как сильно люблю тебя!  
\- Да уж, не сомневаюсь. Ладно, с тобой мы поговорим после. И с тобой тоже, - ее взгляд упал на улыбающегося своей самой невинной улыбкой Моргана.

Со второй попытки Кевин все-таки поднялся и кое-как поплелся к выходу.  
\- Был очень рад познакомиться, - прокричал он.

Когда Рид закрыл за ними дверь и вернулся в гостиную, глаза его горели недобрым огнем.  
\- А теперь объясни мне, зачем ты устроил этот цирк?  
\- Ммм? Зато теперь можно устроить двойное свидание.  
\- Не притворяйся, Морган, я прекрасно знаю, что ты не настолько пьян, как хочешь казаться.  
\- И почему я ничего не могу от тебя скрыть? - пожаловался тот, но моментально посерьезнел. - Мне надо было удостовериться, что он не разобьет Гарсии сердце.  
\- Дерек, - проникновенно, как маленькому ребенку, принялся объяснять Рид. - Ты же понимаешь, что Гарсия взрослая, самостоятельная женщина, которая в состоянии сама разобраться в своих отношениях с парнем?  
\- Я-то понимаю, но лучше, если этот парень будет заранее знать, что я с ним сделаю, если он только попробует ее обидеть.

Рид только глаза закатил, хмыкнув себе под нос: "Синдром старшего брата", и пошел проверять, заперта ли задняя дверь.   
Когда он поднялся в спальню, Морган уже лежал в кровати.  
\- А знаешь, иногда я отлично его понимаю.   
\- О чем ты?  
Рид, который в этот момент расстегивал рубашку, непонимающе уставился на Моргана.   
\- Ужасно ревную тебя, - не открывая глаз, сообщил тот.  
\- Меня?  
После такого откровения у Рида аж рубашка из рук выпала. Может, он все-таки ошибся относительно степени опьянения Моргана?   
\- Да. Ко всем твоим книгам, научным степеням, статистике, - тот широко зевнул, - и к капитану Кирку.  
Рид почувствовал, что улыбается. Пожалуй, за это признание Морган заслужил, чтобы утром ему принесли стакан воды и таблетку аспирина прямо в постель.


End file.
